James Potter y la Marca Tenebrosa
by Laslu - burue
Summary: El primer año de James Potter en Hogwarts y el principio de la era más oscura en la historia reciente de la comunidad mágica.  James Potter fue sellando el destino de su hijo paso a paso. MODIFICADO PARA QUE CONCUERDE CON EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO ¡SPOILERS!


**Güeno,** no sé ni como me atrevo a hacer esto, pero bueno, que sea lo que Dios quiera.

**Disclaimer**Los personajes no son míos blablabla, ya os lo sabéis.

**Prólogo y explicación: situándoos en la historia.  
**

Estoy intentando crear una historia de James Potter de forma paralela a la de Harry, que explique el primer levantamiento de Voldemort. He tratado de establecer una cronología basándome en datos de los libros y creo que más o menos lo he conseguido. Según ésta cronología, James y Lily tendrían 21 años cuando tuvieron a Harry, y 22 cuando los mató Voldemort, porque de esa forma, 11 años atrás (los 11 años durante los que no han tenido nada que celebrar según Dumbledore cuando le habla a McGonagall estando sentados en Privet Drive, en el primer libro) que es cuando se alzó Voldemort la primera vez, los Merodeadores y Lily estarían empezando Hogwarts, excusa perfecta para hacer de los años de colegio de los cinco (más Snape) una aventura parecida a la de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Realmente aún no tengo idea de qué peligros y dificultades tendrán que superar, y tengo inteción de hacer capítulos largos de cada uno de los siete "libros" en que debería dividir la historia. Ya sé que esto podría llevar años, pero realmente no es que vaya muy muy en serio, es sólo un intento y un entretenimiento, para ver qué tal.

- EDITADO - Después de leer el último libro, tengo que cambiar radicalmente el comienzo de mi fic ¬¬ Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo pero pronto lo modificaré para que concuerde con la verdadera historia, que remedio

Habrá SPOILERS, así que cuidado

* * *

**1. El Primer Viaje**

**H**acía sólo unas horas, se imaginaba ya lejos de casa, de papá y mamá, al fin. Había fantaseado tanto con hacer nuevos amigos, con divertirse explorando un lugar completamente desconocido…

Si hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba, tal vez no habría estado tan impaciente porque llegara el día…

El tiempo parecía acompañar su humor, deprimentes nubes grises cubrían el cielo, confundiéndose en el horizonte con las grises colinas entre las que serpenteaba el tren. Gruesas gotas golpeaban la ventana sin descanso; se entretuvo un rato observándolas deslizarse sobre el cristal, como si compitieran por llegar hasta el marco y unirse al torrente que descendía en ondas… Realmente no era este el tipo de "diversión" que se había imaginado, y empezaba a desear volver a casa, a su habitación, donde todo era, a pesar de aburrido, reconfortante y familiar. Al menos en casa nadie podía ver lo solo que estaba.

James Potter había estado soñando todo el verano con el comienzo de su primer curso en Hogwarts. Aunque normalmente a los niños de once años les asusta la idea de de sus padres y su hogar, para James había sido, hasta hacía bien poco, una idea muy prometedora.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, James recordaba haber estado siempre muy protegido. Era hijo único, y la soledad lo había convertido en un chico introvertido. No conocía a muchos chicos de su edad ya que no había apenas familias de magos donde ellos vivían y en las más cercanas solo había chicos mucho mayores que James. Realmente no podía quejarse, sus padres procuraban hacer cualquier deseo que tuviera realidad, le trataban con muchísimo cariño y bastaba con que dijera que le dolía un brazo para que el doctomagus de la familia apareciera raudo y ceniciento por la chimenea. También recibía muchas visitas interesantes, sobre todo de la familia de su padre, en la que abundaban sujetos extravagantes, y con aspecto de aventureros que le hacían reír y le traían regalos raros. Pero nada de eso podía sustituir la amistad de otro niño de su edad con el que compartir los juguetes y la diversión.

Por esta razón, James había llegado al andén nueve y tres cuartos con toda su ilusión, una varita propia por fin, todo el equipo para estrenar en su primer año de colegio y una juguetona y extraña ardilla a la que sus padres llamaban "marta" aunque él todavía no había elegido un nombre.

Pero desde el momento en que el tren partió dejando atrás a sus padres sonriéndole, y se encontró con la primera prueba, encontrar compartimiento y compañeros de viaje, todo empezó a parecerle cuesta arriba.

Había muchos chicos y chicas que se conocían antes de empezar el colegio o se habían hecho amigos durante los cursos previos, en el caso de los estudiantes por encima de primero, y en casi todos los compartimentos, ya medio llenos, todo eran grupos de amigos y conocidos.

De entre aquellos que, al igual que él, no conocían a nadie, la mayoría parecía poseer la asombrosa habilidad de entrar en cualquier compartimiento con un montón de desconocidos y presentarse como si tal cosa, sin que se les retorciese el estómago de nervios o se les hiciera un nudo en la garganta que les impidiera decir "hola".

Definitivamente, aquel no era un buen comienzo, no estaba acostumbrado a conocer gente nueva sin estar con sus padres y, ahora, le estaba constando adaptarse.

Por eso, cuando encontró aquel compartimiento vació, le pareció una suerte no tener que presentarse a nadie, aunque después de un rato escuchando las risas de los compartimentos contiguos, empezó a sentirse solo, por muchas cabriolas que hiciera la ardilla.

Tan hundido estaba en estos tristes pensamientos, que cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe James saltó asustado y dejó caer un par de pasteles de los que le había comprado al señor del carrito. La ardilla saltó sobre su hombro clavándole sus pequeñas garras, y James creyó escuchar una especie de bufido muy agudo.

Antes de que James pudiera verle la cara al chico que había entrado tan precipitadamente, éste se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta con la misma brusquedad con la que la había abierto, y se quedó agazapado, sujetando el pomo, jadeando ligeramente y, según le pareció a James, riéndose por lo bajo mientras escuchaba atento los sonidos del pasillo.

James, petrificado, permaneció enmudecido, observando al chico un momento, hasta que éste se dio la vuelta. Le hizo frente una cara morena en la que brillaban unos ojos grises y traviesos; por la respiración entrecortada, parecía haber estado corriendo a lo largo de varios vagones. El chico le echó a James una divertida mirada de complicidad y se llevó un dedo a los labios, apoyando de nuevo la oreja en la puerta, así que James aguardó, tenso, sin saber por qué.

Al cabo de un momento, el chico se relajó, y James, aun indeciso, se quedo mirándolo, de pie, de espaldas a la ventana. Notó que el muchacho era un poco más alto que él mismo, y su pelo era igualmente negro y brillante, aunque, observó James, alisando el suyo automáticamente, el de aquel chico crecía de forma regular y ordenada, y caía elegantemente sobre su frente y su nuca, donde lo llevaba un poco más largo.

Cuando por fin se dio la vuelta, el muchacho miró a su alrededor, fijándose en el solitario baúl de James y luego en la ardilla, que, pasado el susto, se había acomodado en un rincón del asiento, debajo de la ventana.

─¡Hola! ─dijo el muchacho sonriendo a James como si le conociera de siempre─. Bonita marta.

─Ho-hola ─respondió James sorprendido de que conociera el nombre que le habían puesto a su mascota, quiso preguntarle al chico, pero la voz solo le alcanzó para susurrar levemente antes de que el otro le interrumpiera ─ _¿Cómo…?_

─¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Sirius, Sirius Black, encantado ─le guiñó un ojo a James de forma asombrosamente natural─. ¿Estás aquí tu solo? ─James asintió levemente, en realidad era obvio que solo estaba él─ Me parece que no debo asomar la nariz por el pasillo en este momento, si me encuentran no creo que quieran charlar ─el chico rió sonoramente, sin darle importancia al hecho de que James le miraba con la boca abierta, con la confusión pintada en la cara── Así que... ¿te importa que me quede aquí un rato?

─Sí … digo no, por supuesto, quédate─

─Gracias colega. Ah, perdona, te he hecho tirar los pasteles, déjame que los recoja, mamá siempre está diciendo que estas cosas son para que las haga el servicio, pero tío, no creo que haya por aquí un elfo doméstico para recoger la basura, y no me apetece llevar pastel en los zapatos el primer día de colegio¿no crees?

─No, quiero decir, si, claro, bueno… ─James empezaba a enfadarse consigo mismo por no ser capaz de responder de forma coherente, pero no era tan fácil seguirle el hilo a Sirius.

─Bueno, me he presentado pero no te he preguntado por tu nombre ─el muchacho se irguió de pronto, con las manos llenas de pastel y miró a James con curiosidad, de tal forma que éste se sonrojó levemente y decidió que ya era hora de dejar de comportarse como si fuera tonto.

─Yo soy James Potter, un placer conocerte Sirius Black ─en seguida se arrepintió de haber elegido esa fórmula, que había sonado demasiado formal y forzada. Pero Sirius pareció creer que era una broma, porque soltó una risotada.

─Muy bueno Potter, ─se llevó una mano lánguida hacia el pecho, con el codo pegado al abdomen y puso voz aguda ─"un placer conocerte, Sirius Black"¡ja! Me vas a caer bien, esto está lleno de estirados narigudos y niñas marimandonas, pero ninguno tiene sentido del humor. Oye¿qué te parece si me traigo aquí mi baúl? En mi compartimiento ya no soy bien recibido ─sonrió con malicia─ Ahora vengo¿de acuerdo? Con las prisas he tenido que esconder el baúl en otro compartimiento del vagón en el que estaba y creo que ya será seguro volver a por él, pero más vale que ande con ojo. Hasta ahora ─y salió dando otro portazo y dejando de nuevo a James con la palabra en la boca.

Empezaba a preguntarse si no habría sido todo una estúpida broma para reírse de él, cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza (ésta vez estaba preparado para no saltar) y entró Sirius, arrastrando un pesadísimo baúl de aspecto muy antiguo, de madera roja y tallada con siniestros motivos y una cerradura dorada con forma de cabeza de serpiente. Después de dejar el pesado baúl, Sirius se sentó frente a James, y resopló dirigiendo el aire hacia arriba, de forma que el pelo de su frente se levantó y volvió a caer ligero, ocultándole los ojos.

─Bueno, James Potter, deberías saber con quien te estás juntando, te informo de que en mi familia me llaman oveja negra─. Levantó una ceja y sonrió sarcástico ─Divertido¿no? Quiero decir, en mi familia somos todos "Black" al fin y al cabo, pero al menos yo no parezco un cuervo, como mi querida prima Bella─ pronunció este nombre en un profundo y cómico suspiro y dejó escapar otra carcajada, que a James, que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse la risa estridente de Sirius, le recordaba al ladrido de un perro.

─¿Por qué te escondías? ─preguntó James sonriendo comprensivamente, y sintiendo aumentar su confianza. Se había olvidado de la sensación de decepción que tenía al principio del viaje y, con Sirius, recuperó parte de la emoción que lo había embargado todo el verano.

─Ah, eso… ─Sirius miró hacia la puerta con una sonrisa malévola─. Bueno, es que me parece que ya me he ganado a mis primeros enemigos en este colegio, así que espero poder contar también con algún amigo ─De nuevo un guiño rápido al que esta vez James respondió con una franca sonrisa─. El caso es que tuve una pequeña discusión con mis compañeros de compartimiento y no les gustó la forma en que la di por zanjada.

─¿Qué ocurrió? ─James observó bien la cara y ropas de Sirius, buscando señales de pelea─ ¿Intentaron pegarte?

─Ah, no, nada de eso. ─Volvió a sonreír, esta vez con picardía, y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolita marrón─. Es que antes de irme les gasté una pequeña y apestosa broma, por eso tuve que esconder mi baúl y salir corriendo.

James miró la puerta con aprehensión, pensando que tal vez los que persiguieran a Sirius podrían encontrarlo en cualquier momento. Este notó la preocupación en la cara de James.

─No temas, cuando fui a por mi baúl me crucé con un par de prefectos, así que habrán dejado de buscarme.

─Bueno…─algo incómodo al pensar que Sirius podía considerarlo un cobarde James buscó algo que decir─. Si hubiesen venido aquí les habría quitado las ganas de encontrarte ─adoptó una expresión desafiante, después de todo, los conjuros que de vez en cuando practicaba con su padre no lo salían tan mal.

─¡Ja! Así se habla, James Potter ─Sirius se recostó en el respaldo y se llevo una rodilla al pecho, apoyando el pie en el asiento, y se quedó mirando a la ardilla escurrirse por detrás de su baúl, para en seguida volver a mirar a James─. Oye¿sabes quién va primero en la liga?

Empezaron a hablar de Quidditch y el resto del viaje se les pasó riendo y comiendo algunos de los pasteles que no se habían caído al suelo, hasta que llegaron al tema de Hogwarts y comenzaron a especular sobre la casa en la que entrarían. James esperaba poder entrar en Gryffindor como sus padres pero a Sirius le cambió la cara al contarle a James que absolutamente toda su familia había sido Slytherin.

─Y apostaría lo que fuera a que mis simpáticos amiguitos van todos a Slytherin también, así que si voy yo, me tiraré de la torre mas alta.

James no dijo nada pero realmente deseaba que, fuera a la casa que fuera, Sirius fuera con él. Como ninguno de los dos sabía como se les seleccionaba para cada casa, acordaron que cualquier cosa que hubiera que hacer, la harían igual de bien o de mal y así al menos irían a la misma.

De repente el tren empezó a aminorar y los ruidos y las voces que se habían ido apagando al anochecer, volvieron a despertar en los compartimientos cercanos; todos se preparaban para bajar en cuanto el tren se detuviera. Se pusieron las túnicas y esperaron, listos para salir.

Por fin sintieron que dejaban de moverse, y una voz profunda aviso del fin del viaje, indicando que dejaran sus equipajes en el tren.

Bajaron apretados en una negra marea de túnicas y sintieron en la cara el aire fresco de una noche gris. Había dejado de llover, pero el ambiente aún estaba húmedo. James dejó que la ardilla se escondiera en uno de sus bolsillos.

Entre el inmenso barullo intentaron adivinar hacia donde debían dirigirse, y no tardaron en encontrar la respuesta, que sobresalía notablemente por entre las cabezas de antiguos y nuevos estudiantes.

─¡Primer año! ─un hombretón de aspecto salvaje levantaba un pequeño farol y buscaba a los chicos y chicas más pequeños entre la multitud. Un pequeño grupo empezaba a rodearlo, todos algo asustados─ ¡Primer año! Seguidme todos¡vamos¡Hay que aprovechar mientras no llueve para cruzar el lago!

Por un momento James tuvo la loca idea de que la prueba de selección consistiría en cruzar un profundo lago a nado, pero reflexionó un momento y se dio cuenta de que si les hicieran nadar con aquella temperatura, después no podrían empezar el curso hasta un par de semanas más tarde, tras recuperarse del resfriado que sin duda cogerían.

Buscó a su alrededor a Sirius, que en medio del bullicio de capas se había alejado de él, y lo encontró muy cerca del hombre que reunía a los de primero, observándolo con curiosidad. Él también dirigió su mirada hacia las alturas, buscando el rostro entre la maraña de pelo y barba negra que coronaba aquella montaña andante, y, sobresaltado, encontró unos ojos igualmente negros, más humanos de lo que esperaba, mirándolo extrañados.

─Vamos chico¿qué haces ahí parado? Que no muerdo… ─ James adivinó una sonrisa debajo de la barba─. ¿Estamos todos¡Pues andando!

Abriéndose camino entre la multitud, salieron todos a un camino boscoso, que descendía en la oscuridad. Al doblar un recodo, recibieron con asombrados murmullos la imponente primera impresión del castillo de Hogwarts.

James miraba tan atento las altas torres que se confundían con el oscuro cielo, que tropezó con el pie de alguien y se precipitó de bruces sobre la persona que le precedía.

─¡Ay! ─era la voz de una chica─ ¡No empujes! ─la muchacha apenas se atrevió a darse la vuelta para quejarse, temerosa de tropezar ella también.

Por fin llegaron a la orilla de un inmenso lago, donde unas pequeñas barcas esperaban, iluminadas con farolillos.

─ Cuatro por barca, y más vale que tengáis cuidado al subir, no quiero tener que meterme a sacar a ninguno del agua.

James y Sirius se dirigieron juntos a una de las barcas más cercanas, aunque casi atropellaron a la chica con la que James había tropezado antes. La muchacha frenó en seco haciendo un ruido que sonó como "Tsch", pero Sirius, galantemente, trazó una curva con el brazo, invitándola a subir delante de ellos.

Cuando los tres se acomodaron en la barca, el gigante se aproximó a ellos acompañando a un chico de cara redonda y aspecto tímido que parecía haberse quedado el último y lo ayudó a subir con ellos. Después tomó una barca para él solo y todas las demás comenzaron a moverse guiadas por la suya, cruzando el lago en silencio.

Al llegar al muro del castillo, el hombretón les indicó que agacharan las cabezas y, pasando por debajo de una cortina de plantas, llegaron a una brillante cueva de piedra, iluminada por antorchas.

Poco a poco fueron desembarcando, mientras el gigante llamaba con tres fuertes golpes a una puerta de madera, que se abrió inmediatamente.

─Profesora McGonagall, aquí los tiene.

─Bien, Hagrid, muchas gracias, puedes retirarte.

En atemorizado orden, siguieron a la alta bruja que había abierto la puerta. Ésta les condujo a través de un amplísimo vestíbulo hacia unas enormes puertas de madera oscura, pero antes de llegar a ellas, giró y abrió una pequeña puerta lateral que daba paso a una especie de sala de espera, llena de cuadros, donde todos se apretujaron en silencio.

─Ahora esperad tranquilamente, cuando todo esté listo os haré pasar.

La bruja salió de la habitación y el silencio que los oprimía se relajó levemente, con murmullos asustados y excitados, mientras los amigos que se habían separado se buscaban y se volvían a reunir. Sirius se acercó más a James, sin dejar de observar a su alrededor.

Cuando James empezaba a relajarse, se abrió de nuevo la puerta. Esperando tener que seguir de nuevo a la profesora, se preparo para salir, pero entonces vio que la acompañaba otra bruja con capa de viaje y ésta llevaba de la mano a un chico que, a primera vista, parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Todas las cabecitas se volvieron hacia el muchacho que, ya con once años, tenía el aspecto cansado que James le había visto a su abuelo: los ojos apagados, con sombras azules por debajo y las mejillas algo hundidas. La piel pálida parecía pegársele a los huesos, y destacaba, casi fantasmal, sobre la túnica negra.

La profesora dejó que el muchacho se despidiera de su madre y después se agachó junto a él, le susurró algo mirándole a los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa maternal que casi transfiguró su serio semblante, súbitamente amable y tranquilizador.

Un momento después se irguió, seria de nuevo, y les llamó la atención, indicando que la siguieran. Al ver al recién llegado mirar a su alrededor con aire perdido, James se acercó sin pensárlo y le tomó con suavidad la manga de la túnica. El muchacho levantó la mirada sorprendido, pero aceptó la ayuda de James sonriendo débilmente.

Al otro lado del chico apareció Sirius y su sonrisa radiante, e imitando a James, lo tomó del otro brazo. Los tres siguieron a los demás y salieron de nuevo al vestíbulo.

James, pendiente del muchacho al que acompañaba, apenas advirtió que cruzaban una enorme sala, iluminada por velas flotantes. No fue hasta que se detuvieron delante de una larga mesa que se dio cuenta de que había otras cuatro llenas de estudiantes observándolos.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de un proyecto que me va a quedar grande xD Da igual, me mola tratar de escribir lo más parecido a un escritor de verdad. Supongo que no tiene mérito imitar algo, pero he tratado de hacerlo a mi manera dentro de la imitación lol xD 

Espero que si alguien lo lee, primero, no se aburra, y segundo, que le guste. Ahora mismo me he quedado atascada en la canción del Sombreor nunca se me ha dado bien la poesía :P pero intentaré subir pronto el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a quien se lo lea por dedicarme su tiempo, y ¡suerte a todos los demás fickers!

Próximo capítulo (no se como de próximo pero sin duda el siguiente xD) : Inesperadamente Gryffindor


End file.
